deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Island Wiki/archive 1
This page is an archive. Please do not edit its contents. Hello, I think it would be a good idea to add Badges to this wikia. Just an Idea. User:Kacj321 18:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll repost the idea in the community portal, where it belongs. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapon button I could do with a better button for the weapons if anyone can find anything better and more relevant. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll keep my eye open, but good job with the small selection for useful pages. Looks really nice! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we could add to. Things like quest/missions, survivors, locations. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Mmm, how about 3 more below those, with "Quests" for now, "Survivors", which links to a category, and "Locations"? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it quest? I know there going be like quest but could be called missions or anything as such. Also, finding images for these things could be hard. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Let's try to find out about the names...but, the images convince me a bit to postpone adding anything else. Locations and survivors, maybe, but I think for now we have 3 and that's a nice number. Your opinion? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 20:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I aimed for 3 to be honest. Survivors i'm not so keen on as they are all going to be in quest. We do on the other hand have safehouses or should we just put these under locations? When we have 3 different ones with appropriate images then yes i think we should add them. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Poll? Think we should have a poll? Can't remember how to create them now, Wikia help time... ...here we go -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Should we have a poll on the main page Yes, definitely adds interaction Why not, it makes no difference No they're stupid and waste my time Doesn't matter what I think, the opposite will happen :I agree with the idea of adding a poll. How about adding it below the news column? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 13:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) While I agree it would look better there, the left column is a little empty -- IDave Ja VuTalk 13:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Just added the poll, and I have a perfect idea as to what we can insert into the left column. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 13:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Activity feed? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 13:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, nope :). Check it out; I added Featured Article and Featured Image. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 13:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Rollback to before all this then we can get to what added the random poll. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 13:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::On it. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 13:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :dont want to pin the blame on you but it was created at 13:11 exactly a minute before you said you added a poll! :P ::I know it was me :P. The error was something that happened between the category and text, something which I couldn't see in source. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 13:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :well, thanks to Xd it's gone. Anyway i'm going to sidestep away while you decide if should add them back. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 14:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *You ought to add "Quests/Survivors" as an option - that's what I'm looking forward to the most. --Mistertrouble189 20:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah well there's no point now, just think of stuff for the next poll. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lock the Front Page Hey just a heads up, you should lock the main pages so that only admins can edit it because you know you will get a jerk that will delete it all and turn it to ***** . :Firstly, we get it Kacj :p. But please, don't use language like that, even if as an example. The more minor friendly the Wiki community is, the more will join. Hmm, I don't know about protecting it. On the one hand, no vandalism, and on the other, nobody except me, even when they want to. Does everyone agree to protecting it? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 05:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I protected it for now so that only admins can edit it. If anyone disagrees to this please state so here. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 05:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree, but you all knew that were coming. Its hardly had a problem with vandalism so there's no need really. I don't like the fact that I or anyone else for that reason would have to wait for the only admin to come on an authorise something what could be just a small edit. If it was vandalised then I'm sure any use here will revert it. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 11:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, Dave makes a point, but I support the idea of it being protected so that brand new users and IP's can't edit it, but regular users can. Opinions? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean semi-protect, sure why not :::I know it's semi-protect, but not everyone knows what semi-protect is (lol I remember when I first heard about it I thought it was 2 users would be on guard for vandalism 24/7). [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 15:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Category:Archive Category:Site maintenance